


and i've been praying, i never did before

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and some fluff at the end, but it gets resolved, to save steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Steve gets taken for ransom and Bucky, along with the rest of the Avengers, are not too happy about it.





	and i've been praying, i never did before

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request by a reader and I loved writing this so thank you to whoever requested it!
> 
> title from Ever Since New York by Harry Styles

Bucky was feeding some ducks in a pond near the apartment when his phone vibrated inside his pocket with a text. He ignored it as he threw some more peas into the water and watched the ducks peck them. When his phone vibrated again, he pulled it from his back pocket and saw he had two texts from Steve. He used his thumb to unlock it and opened the app, freezing as the picture loaded. There was Steve, bound to a chair, gagged and blindfolded, with a small chalkboard propped up in his lap that read ‘$10M’ The next text simply said ‘24HRS’. Bucky was on his feet and dialing Stark, forwarding the texts to him at the same time. Stark picked up after two rings.

“What number did the texts come from?” he asked before letting Bucky speak at all. 

“Steve’s,” he answered and he could hear Stark telling JARVIS to trace the number as well as Steve’s phone itself. “I am on my way.” Bucky hung up before Stark could say anything else and was at the tower within ten minutes. The receptionist at the front desk didn’t even say anything, due to the murderous look on his face, and Bucky pushed through everyone to get into an elevator. It closed and began going up without pause, JARVIS taking Bucky straight to the armory. Barton, Wilson, and Romanoff were already there, suiting up. 

“Have you gotten anymore texts?” Romanoff asked, handing Bucky his duffle. Bucky just shook his head as he began putting on all his Kevlar, fitting his mask to his face last, just as Stark walked in. 

“We’ve got a location and a quinjet is waiting upstairs,” Stark said. 

“Where?” Bucky asked, completely monotone. 

“About seventy miles north in some small town,” he replied. Bucky nodded and stormed out and upstairs to the helipad and climbed into the quinjet. The other four climbed on, Stark settling into the pilot’s seat and within minutes they were airborne and on the way. 

“Do you have any idea of who this would be?” Wilson asked, directing his gaze at Bucky. 

“No. Hydra would just kill him. Or me. But they do not exist anymore,” Bucky said simply. 

“It’s probably some shitty wannabe villain that thought they could get away with taking a hostage from the Avengers,” Stark called from the pilot’s seat. “I doubt it’s anyone with a personal agenda, they wouldn’t ask for money if it was.” 

“Stark’s right,” Romanoff agreed. “It’s some nobody that thought they could actually get something out of this, like we wouldn’t come at them full force.” Bucky looked at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously but didn’t say anything. They were landing in less than ten minutes, about a mile away from where the phone was tracked to, Stark informed them. Bucky was first off the quinjet, rifle ready in his grip. 

“We need a plan,” Romanoff said as she followed him. “We don’t know what we’ll be walking into, and if we go in guns blazing, Steve could get hurt.” Bucky was reluctant but nodded – Steve’s safety was priority. 

“We don’t know how many are in there so we need to do some recon before,” Barton said as he, Wilson, and Stark joined them. 

“I’ll cover that,” Romanoff said. “Once we have a number, identify the entrances, and locate Rogers, then we can move. Good, Soldier?” She looked at Bucky, eyebrows raised. He nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Which direction?” he asked Stark who was staring at his phone. 

“Point eight-six miles north-east,” he said and began walking in that direction. He didn’t have the full suit on, but Bucky noticed that the bracelets that held his palm repulsors were on his wrists. Bucky and the others followed diligently and soon they were in sight of a small, concrete building with few windows. 

“Well, that makes it difficult. But not impossible,” Romanoff said. “I’ll be right back.” With that she took off toward the building, staying low and on the lookout for cameras. Once she reached the building she jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of one of the windows and after opening it, worked her way in. 

“I know you’re worried, Soldier, but we’ll get Rogers back,” Wilson said after a moment of silence. “And the guys in there that took him – well let’s just say if a few end up dead, no one would think twice.” Usually Bucky was encouraged to just knock enemies unconscious and tie them up, but it seemed for once that Wilson understood the severity of the situation. Bucky nodded. 

“Come in boys,” all their comms unit sounded. “One entrance for you, unless you all suddenly lose about fifty pounds. There are twelve, all armed. Three subfloors, Rogers is on the third, guarded by two outside the door, and one inside. And he has not been taking getting kidnapped very well.” Suddenly Steve’s voice filtered through, muddled a bit by distance but it was still clear what he was saying. 

“-the fuck do you take me for? Just because I’m the Winter Soldier’s boyfriend doesn’t mean I’m some pawn for you to make a couple bucks. I am a human fucking being and you’re a piece of shit on the sidewalk! This isn’t going to work because you’re a dumbass who can’t think things through! You’re threatening the Winter Soldier! He could kill all of you before you even knew what was happening! But you obviously didn’t do your research because if you did, you would know I am not just some docile little twink that is waiting for someone to rescue me. I’ll kick all of your asses before Buck even has the chance, you-” the sound cut off as Romanoff inserted the unit back in her ear. 

“The one in the room looks about ready to shoot himself. It doesn’t seem like he’s the ringleader, only a minion,” Bucky couldn’t help but grin after hearing what Steve had to say. It wasn’t a surprise at all that he was mouthing off to his kidnappers. 

“So, what’s the plan now?” Stark asked. 

“I go in first,” Wilson says. “Draw their attention, Barton and the Soldier follow. Stark, you bring up the rear for any stragglers that get past us. Romanoff, can you get into the room Rogers is in?” 

“In two seconds,” she said confidently. 

“Alright, wait until you can hear us and then drop in and take out the minion in there. We don’t want him alerting anyone too early.” 

“Got it. I’ll wait for your signal,” Romanoff fell silent after that and the four of them moved in. Stark scanned the door and gave the all clear before Wilson opened it. There was only one man in there and Wilson had him on the ground before he could even get out of the chair he was lounging in. As they descended the stairs, Wilson took out most of the men they came across, Barton shooting a few that were facing the other way, and Bucky taking down one that got past Wilson. They finally made it to the third floor and Bucky charged ahead of Wilson and snapped the neck of one of the guards, pounding the other’s head into the wall until he was unconscious and bleeding. 

“Romanoff?” Wilson asked into the comms. 

“We’re good. Door’s unlocked,” as soon as she said that, Bucky yanked the door open, and as he did so with his left arm, it came off the hinges. Bucky just let it fall to the floor as Steve jumped into his arms. Bucky finally let himself relax slightly and held onto Steve tightly, arms wrapping around him completely. 

“Isn’t that sweet?” Stark said from behind them. “Long lost lovers reunited at last.” Bucky didn’t turn around but he heard a hand smack the back of Stark’s head and his responding cry. Steve pulled back but stayed in Bucky’s arms and checked him over, pulling off the mask. 

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. “You didn’t get hurt rescuing me, did you?”

“No, sugar, I’m perfectly fine,” Bucky said, smiling at the other man. “What about you? You were taken for ransom and tied up.”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just some rope burns on my wrists, and I’ve had worse,” Steve smirked a little and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Now let’s get out of here. It stinks.” Bucky nodded and ignored the shocked look on Stark’s face from Steve’s comment. Bucky carefully set Steve on his feet and followed him upstairs, the others following behind them. 

“So, are we all going to ignore the admission that the Winter Soldier and his boyfriend engage in bondage?” Stark called. 

“Yes,” Wilson replied dryly. 

“You know, Barnes, you should really consider seeing a psychologist. Dissecting you would be like playing scrabble with only vowels,” Bucky ignored him but Steve turned and shot Stark a glare. 

“I don’t think you have room to talk,” he said challengingly. “You’ve got daddy issues, drug issues, sex issues, fidelity issues, ego issues, pride issues, money issues, abandonment issues…do you want me to keep going?” Bucky watched Steve in his peripheral vision, holding back a laugh as Steve raised his eyebrows and Stark stayed quiet. They all trooped back to the quinjet, Romanoff calling in what happened to the police. They were all silent the trip back, Steve sitting in Bucky’s lap and the rest of the team collapsed around them.

“Do you two want a car to take you back to yours?” Stark asked after they had landed back at the tower and were exiting the quinjet. 

“Yes, Tony, that would be wonderful,” Steve said before Bucky could reject the offer. “I just want to get home as fast as possible.”

“Happy will be waiting for you downstairs then,” Tony said and left before Steve could thank him. Steve chuckled breathlessly and turned to the other Avengers still on the roof with them. 

“Well, thank you for the daring rescue,” he said and grinned at them. “It was very impressive, even though I was only minutes away from getting the ropes untied and saving myself.”

“Of course Rogers,” Wilson said and clapped the man’s shoulder. “Even if you’re not an Avenger, you’re as good as. You’re important to Barnes and that means you’re important to us. And you might want to call Parker, Barnes. He found out about the mission and has been spam texting JARVIS to find out what happened.”

“Will do,” Bucky nodded and took Steve’s hand to walk with him inside and to the elevators, Steve calling out a goodbye. Once they were in the elevator, Steve collapsed against Bucky’s side and took a deep, harrowing breath. 

“Fuck,” he muttered and scrubbed at his cheeks. Bucky just wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s shoulders and held him close. 

“It’s okay, Stevie, you’re safe now. I will always protect you,” he said softly. “Even if I have to rescue you first.” Steve let out a wet laugh and tucked his head into Bucky’s chest. 

“I know, I know you will. I just…they just grabbed me off the street. Blindfolded me, gagged me, and tied me up for hours. I had no idea what was happening until we got up to that building and they tied to me to the chair,” Steve explained. “I was so fucking scared.” 

“I know. You did amazing though, Stevie. Romanoff said that shithead guarding you looked ready to blow his own head off so I’m proud of you,” Bucky said softly. “So fucking proud. I heard a little bit of what you were saying and it was beautiful.” Steve laughed again and looked up at Bucky. 

“Thanks for coming to get me,” he said quietly. Bucky just nodded and kissed his head.

“I always will,” he paused as the elevator came to a stop. “JARVIS? Erase all recordings of this conversation.” 

“Already done, Mr. Barnes,” the AI said over the speaker. 

“Come on then, doll,” Bucky whispered, leading Steve out of the building and to the waiting car. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, if you have a request just put it in a comment or message me on tumblr! I always love getting them!


End file.
